Geass of the Shinobi
by Soularys Staryn
Summary: "What do you do when there is an evil you cannot defeat by just means? Do you stain your hands with evil to destroy evil, or do you remain steadfastly just and righteous even if it means surrendering to evil?" "Fine. I will become the demon who challenges the world for the future."
1. Dreams of Witches and Revolutions

Rain fell down upon a bloody battlefield as a lone figure walked across. All around him were the corpses of friend and foe alike. To his frozen blue eyes, this was not an unfamiliar sight. How he hated that fact but couldn't show it.

"You chose this path. The lonely path that a king must bear." A calm voice commented next to him.

The man turned around to a green haired woman with golden eyes ever so gracefully moved to his side. "I know. It's a fact that I know all too well. They aren't just the enemy, they are men and women who lives were taken. Each with their own precious people."

"Yet you can't stop. For if you do then all their sacrifices would be ruined. No, it isn't in your nature to."

"I seek to end all this. To break the cycle of hatred and suffering and those who continue it. All to make a better future and yet, I help to continue the cycle. Gods themselves must be enjoying this."

"No, they have nothing to do with that. After all, they are merely the creation of men's desire for a greater power."

"I hope you are right about that, C2. For I am the demon who challenges the world. Now I must prepare for the next stage. This Revolution must succeed if we are to have a true future." The man started to walk away.

C2 nodded before watching the sun-haired man return to his base. "The only ones who should kill, are those who are prepared to be killed. Right, Lelouch. He is different yet similar to you."

=Real world=

A younger version of the man woke up in cold sweat. "That was way too surreal."

"Naruto are you ready? We are going to meet Kakashi-sensei with Sasuke-kun." A familiar voice knocked on his door.

Shaking his head, Naruto got up and began to get ready. "Be right there, Sakura-chan." That was a weird dream

Finally finishing getting ready, the young blond man took one last look around. "Hopefully, we don't get any more of those D-Ranked missions."

"Naruto! Hurry up!" Sakura yelled at him as she was already leaving. Her strawberry hair flowing in the light breeze.

=Missions Office=

Waiting in the room was Naruto, Sakura and the raven-haired teammate Sasuke. Their sensei was late, again. However, the blond wasn't noticing as he still remembered the dream. "Cycle of Hate…"

"What was that?" His pinkette teammate turned to him.

Quickly the hyperactive male switched to his usual self. "Nothing, just had a bad dream that is all."

While this was sufficient for one of them, the other was more aware. Sasuke heard what his fellow male said. Cycle of Hate?

"Hello. Sorry I am late. Had to stop a rebellion by a demon…" A silver-haired man with a face mask and his headband covering one of eyes.

"Save it sensei." Naruto heard the excuse. _Wait rebellion? By a Demon? That is like my dream..._

"Naruto. Don't talk to the teacher like that." Sakura scolded. Sensei should just fess up.

Before anyone could do more, a cough was heard. An old man walked into the room with several other people. He wore an interesting hat with the word for fire on it. "Alright we got several missions for you…"

"NO! No more chores!" The youngest of the team screamed out. "I want a real mission, Jiji."

"Naruto!" One of the other people there, dark haired man with a scar across his nose. "You aren't ready for C-Ranked or above. You just graduated from the academy."

"Iruka-sensei is right…" Sakura began before another interrupted.

"I agree with the idiot. We are ready." Sasuke stated as then looked at the Hokage in the eyes. "We are capable of handling a C-Ranked mission."

The Hokage simply took a puff from his pipe before nodding. "Alright. Assign them one of the C-Ranked."

"But Hokage-sama…" Iruka began before getting cut off again.

"They wish to prove they are not children. There is one of the missions that perfect for them. You have to guard this person while they complete their own task. Bring in the client." The Hokage commanded.

The group was excited well for one of them excite as they could. "Maybe it's a noble or even a royal..."

"Who's the broody one, the girl and the short one with the funny face." Spoke an old drunk as he came into the room.

The last comment sent Naruto into a fit as his teammates tried to calm him down.

"Tazuna, this is the team which you asked for. They are highly trained shinobi." The Hokage smiled at the antics of the blond.

Thus set in motion events far greater than anyone of them could imagine. "Get whatever you need and set out at the western gate."

=Forest Path=

As the group traveled, danger lurked ahead.

"It's the target. Seems like he payed for some Genin team from Konoha."

"Their sensei, I don't recognize him."

"It wouldn't matter if we took him out first."

Said sensei had already noticed them. _These are shinobi, pretty powerful ones too. This isn't a C-Ranked mission._

Before the group could take a single step, two shinobi jumped up from a pool of water and used chains to wrap around Kakashi. "One down…" With a tug, they seemed to rip apart the jonin.

"Kakashi-sensei!" His students yelled before the enemy shinobi got behind Naruto.

"This one next." One of the shinobi spoke before attempting to repeat what they did to Kakashi.

 _Come on. Move. I can't die here. I am going to be Hokage._ Suddenly the dream came to him. The Cycle of Hatred.

It happened so fast. Sasuke was fast enough to throw a shuriken then a kunai into the chains, pinning it into a nearby tree.

"Brother!" One of the shinobi cried out as the other one had hit near the center of the chest with a kunai.

Then said shinobi pulled out the kunai and dropped it, weakened by the surprise hit. "The blond…"

Naruto by reflex and instinct drove the kunai into his attacker. _Did I just…_ It was then he felt the wound on his hand.

The not injured enemy charged at Tazuna, intent to kill, as a shadow appeared and took him out.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura spoke in both relief and confusion.

The other brother charged forward at Naruto before his sensei took him out as well with a well timed blow.

Said blond was looking back and forth between Kakashi and a pile of wood. "Kawarimi no Jutsu…"

"I was seeing how you handled yourself. Good job. However, I was expecting you to get your first opponent that way." Kakashi eye-smiled before trying up the enemy. "The Demon Brothers. Someone lied about the mission."

Tazuna knew he was in trouble. "Sorry… I had to choice…"

"What do you mean you had no choice! You endangered our lives!" Sakura was rather annoyed.

"Calm down." Sasuke sighed and noticed the state of his other teammate.

Kakashi looked at both Tazuna and Naruto. "Ok. Start explaining while I make sure Naruto is ok."

"Nami no Kuni has been bled dry. The Merchant known as Gatou had locked down the entire nation. If I could build my bridge then my people are free from that monster. A friend of mine, C2, told me to get Shinobi and how to make sure it was cheap. Please, I am begging you. Help us, we can't afford to pay at the full price but we are willing to give you all that we have left."

Hearing that particular name, the youngest member of the group rose his head. C2. That is the name of the women in my dream. She is in Nami?

"Are you ok?" His cyclopean sensei smiled reassuringly under his mask.

"Yeah. I just… I don't know what came over me…" _I mustn't worry him._

"They had poison on their claws." _He is hiding something._

Hearing this, Naruto rose before looking at Tazuna. "We will help you."

"Naruto…" Both of his teammates looked at him.

"Are you sure? We can alway head back. He did lie about the mission after all." Kakashi pointed out.

With a simple movement, the blond stabbed his hand to bleed out the poison. "I am not going to let poison or anything else stop me." _Besides I need to find this C2 and find some answers. Like what was that dream? Cycle of Hate? Revolution and Demons? Path of a King? I know she must have answers._

His raven-haired teammate rose. "I am going too. This is nothing for an Uchiha."

While their rosette just nodded silently. _I never seen Naruto so determined before and Sasuke-kun is agreeing with him. I can't let them down._

With that, the group now set toward Nami no Kuni and surprises both great and terrible awaits them. For the the Power of a King awaits one of them at the hands of an Immortal Witch.


	2. Awakening of a King Pt 1

"So, who is Gatou, again?"

"He is the merchant that holds Nami no Kuni and is draining it dry. Weren't you paying attention?" The Pinkette sighed at her teammate.

"Hehe, sorry Sakura-chan." The Blond just grinned sheepishly.

Kakashi turned to their client while his students were busy. "Once we are done with this mission. I am going to see about your payment…"

"We will give you all that we have…"

"Not that. The Yondaime implemented a program for something like this. Granted it's rarely used therefore most wouldn't have heard of it. You can enter into a long-time payment plan."

"Really? Thank you…"

"No need. My students are the ones you should thank. It's their decision to continue this mission, not mine. I am interested in something, though. This C2, tell me about this person."

This got Naruto's attention. _Let's see what this drunk knows._

"She arrived a few years and has been helping me with the bridge. Somehow she learned that Gatou was planning to kill me. I needed protection that only a shinobi could bring. C2 told me that I had enough money to get a genin team and with it a jonin sensei. That jonin would be able to protect me while their students provide additional protection."

"I see. Thank you for that information." The Silver-Haired sensei took in that information.

 _This confirms that C2 knows how missions work. Could she be a former shinobi? If that is the case then why hire a team? Unless ..._

 _Wow, she sounds awesome. She is helping these people get back there freedom. Like a hero._ Naruto, now more then ever, wanted to met this women.

"We are close to where I and another person traveled by water." Their client was looking around.

"Who is this other person and why didn't they come with you?" Sakura felt like that was a bit suspicious.

"They needed to make sure our way into Nami no Kuni is safe." Tazuna found the pizza box with an arrow pointing out a direction. "This way."

=Beach Head=

"I have returned with some shinobi." Tazuna gleefully spoke as he entered the site.

There was an older man who was on one of two boats. It was the other member that got their attention. Just like in Naruto's dream, there was a green-haired women with golden eyes in the other boat. Her current dress was a pair of black pants, dark grey shirt, brown jacket and hat with white shoes.

C2 looked over the group carefully. At least their jonin sensei wasn't some nobody but an elite. The Raven-Haired boy showed the most promise, most likely a prodigy of some powerful clan. Uchiha if the symbol on his clothes were correct. The Pinkette held stuck out, it was like she didn't know how to be a kunoichi. She might be from a civilian background and those normally care about appearances and boys.

It was the final member of the team that interest her. In his blue eyes was that slight recognition as if he knew her from somewhere. She could tell what the blond wanted.

 _He seems familiar. Like that blond who was in love with the red-haired girl. Oh, I see. I better give him want he wants._

"We ran into some trouble but they took care of it. So C2, what do you think?" Their client then turned to her.

"They will do. We need to split up since you ran into trouble." She then turned to the jonin. "I will lead one of the boats as a distraction while you and your team take the other."

"Won't they target the boat with Tazuna and not yours?" The raven-haired prodigy commented on the plan.

"I assume your sensei has a jutsu to help with that." The immortal countered.

"I do but it means me going with you on the decoy while my students take the other one." The sensei pointed out.

 _This is my chance. I can finally get some answers._ "What about me? I can use Kage Bushins with Henge no Jutsu." The blond volunteered.

 _Hmm. It does seem like a good plan. However, Naruto has been acting strangely today and I have a feeling that this C2 is part of it. I will how it goes and if she is a threat..._ "Ok, Naruto will go with you." Kakashi would keep an eye on them both.

Within seconds, five copies appeared and four of them changed into their respective targets. The Bushin that didn't henge went with the real group while the real Naruto when with the henged ones.

The decoy boat went first as the real one stayed quite some distance behind.

=Decoy Boat=

Sitting in the boat, Naruto turned to C2. _What do I say? Hey, I saw you in my dreams with dead bodies... That sounded disturbing. I know, do you know about revolutions and demons? ... I don't think that might work._

"You got a question for me?" The immortal witch noticed the looks he was having. _There some conflict inside him._

 _Ok, you are going to be the Future Hokage. Don't mess it up._ "I had a dream about you..."

"Oh, aren't you a bit young to flirt with me." A smirk was on her lips as she saw the blond's face.

"NO! I mean ... I didn't ... Ok, I had a weird dream..."

"Oh, was it the naked kind?" _He is redder then a tomato. This is amusing._

Naruto remained silent for sometime as he tried to calm himself. "Let me talk... I mean I want to now a few things like who is Lelouch?"

Sudden chill filled the boat. "How do you know that name?" _No one of this time should his name._

"Y-you said it in my dream. We were surrounded by dead bodies and you talked about revolution. There were other things like demons, curse of hatred and the path of a king." This seemed to calm the immortal.

 _He isn't lying. Could he be the next bearer of the Geass? I need to check this out._ "Tell me, did Tazuna tell you about Nami?"

"Yes, he told us how this Gatou person is holding Nami no Kuni and bleeding it dry."

"That is the short version. Gatou is a very powerful business man who sells drugs. Due to being an island nation, Nami could be easily be cut off from the rest of the world. That man is using Nami as his fortress to ship his illegal goods. However, drugs aren't enough for him anymore. He had gone into human trafficking..."

"What is that?"

"It is when you make people into slaves and sell them around the world. I have a question for you. How do you feel about what is going on in Nami no Kuni?"

"Wait, I am the one with the answers here..."

"Think of it this way, I answer one if you answer another. It's fair, right?"

"Fine..." _What do I feel about this? I mean I do feel hatred at this Gatou, sadness for the people of Nami... Disgust... Rage... but I don't have the power to stop it..._

"Horrible? That you want to end the suffering and pain." Seeing a solemn nod, the witch continued. "What if I give you the power to do just that? The power to realize your deepest wish. That which set you upon the path..."

"The lonely path of a king." Naruto finished.

 _From his dream._ "Will you take it? To become exalted above all others as a King."

 _Could I really become a King? To have this mysterious power that C2 is offering?_

"I will give you time to make your choice... however do not speak a word of this to the others."

"No one will believe me anyway... I won't." _The power of a King. Can I truly change Nami no Kuni's fate with it?_


	3. Awakening of a King Pt 2

On the other boat, the rest of the team and Tazuna were keeping an eye on the surrounding. However, one of them wasn't completely focused. The former-ANBU captain looked occasionally at the boat ahead of them. C2, who was she and what was her connection to Naruto? When not out on missions, Kakashi would be on the team that secretly watched said blond when he was younger. They were assigned to make sure his safety from those that might retaliate against his tenant. It was usually a drunk here and there that was dealt with before he noticed.

"What is the matter?" The Pinkette turned to her sensei.

"Oh nothing, just a good part in this book." Kakashi tried to divert her attention.

"It's about Naruto, isn't it?" Unfortunately he forgot about his other student.

With a sigh, he closed his book. "Something is off today, he has been a bit too quiet."

"Now that you mention it, you are right. Usually the idiot would be more active, he didn't even ask me out…" Sakura turned toward the decoy boat.

"After the battle with the two shinobi, he was in shock. Only hearing about C2 did he actually shake it off. Now, I would remember someone like her living in the village. So why is Naruto so familiar with her?"

 _Could she have used Genjutsu on him?_ He still hadn't ruled out that she was a kunoichi.

"Perhaps she visited our village."

"Perhaps, but she also knows about how the mission system works. Not even our clients know how that works. So that points to her having experience with shinobi work. Meaning she must be a …"

"Kunochi." Sasuke finished.

"Yes. There is also a matter about her name. Only one place I know of that uses letters for names."

"Kumo. Could she be from there? If so why hire us?" The Pinkette was confused.

"Good questions. She could be a nuke-nin or she could be using what is happening in Nami for a mission from her village."

"Wait a moment." Tazuna started to protest. "C2 has been helpful."

"I didn't mean to upset you. Right now, she is an unknown and that means a possible threat. Unless you know of her past." Seeing the look on their client's face, their sensei confirmed that their client didn't know. "There is a possibility she could be using your situation to capture one of us and due to her closeness with Naruto..."

"But what does Naruto have that Kumo want? Wouldn't the target be someone more important like Sasuke-kun?" Sakura didn't know about that Naruto held a greats secret.

 _There is a very good reason and if they learned of it… I need to prepare my contract just encase._

"You are correct. Sasuke is a big target. Here is a lesson. Anyone out in the field could be an enemy. They will have an unknown agenda that could disrupt ours. This is why we shinobi must keep alert at all times. We need to keep on her." Their sensei

"But about the knucklehead, we should tell him." Her teammates could be in danger.

"No. We don't know how familiar C2 and Naruto are. While I don't doubt his loyalty, he could tell her about our suspicions and cause her to take action. Until we confirm that she is or isn't a threat, we need to keep Naruto in the dark. That goes for you to. Tazuna. If I am right then C2 would leave with one of my students and I will hold you responsible." Kakashi glanced at their client who got the message.

"I hope you are wrong about her." Said man pointed out before glancing back at the other boat.

 _For Naruto's sake, I hope so. He doesn't need that kind of betrayal, especially after Mizuki. It would not be good for his mind._

=Dock=

Soon they arrived at a hidden dock and departed from the boats. Naruto and C2 were the last to get off. There was no incidents along the way and that was rarely a good sign. Kakashi glanced at C2 before making sure the coat was clear.

"So Naruto. How was your trip?" Sakura still thought of her teammate was annoying but didn't want him hurt.

"Nothing much, just watching out for any enemy ninja." Her blonde teammate then smiled reassuringly. I don't need to worry them.

"Oh, that's good." The Pinkette sighed before continuing. "Seems like you know C2."

That caused the Uzumaki to freeze up and silently curse himself. Did he make a mistake somewhere? Before he could think up a response, another voiced answered.

"Oh. It's simple, I spent six months with Naruto when he was younger." The emerald-haired witch walked up.

The oldest member was confused. "But Naruto is an orphan?"

This didn't phase C2 who then smiled. "It was the fourth year after the incident with the Kyubi. They were still having problems in the orphanage. Since those who lost their parents and others who were left by their parents were a bit much. I was simply around and decided to help out. They gave me Naruto to look after until they get the situation finally under control. He only recently remembered me."

 _They suspect me. Must be how I got Tazuna a better deal._

Said person was sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, it wasn't much but she kept me fed, clothed and a roof over my head. She took care of me in those six month."

 _Alright, all I need to do is ensure they believe what C2 said._

"I see. Naruto, please don't forget important stuff like that again." Sakura wasn't completely convinced but let it go.

Kakashi came out from making sure the area was clear. He heard what C2 said and began to see any holes in it. "Alright, we can continue to Tazuna's house."

 _Ok. It's true that during the early years, we had some problems with the orphanage and other parts of the village. I will send a message to the Hokage when we reach the house. He will check her story to see if there is any truth to it._

=Forest Road=

The Team and their charges took a back road to Tazuna's house. He ensured them that people rarely used this road so most didn't even know about it. However, something else was bugging the group. Team 7 minus Naruto and Tazuna were mulling the situation with said person and the mysterious person who he knew.

 _She seems to not expect a thing. Seems to. If she is a kunoichi then she hiding it pretty well._

 _Naruto, why do you have to get in trouble all the time? Especially when you aren't even aware of it._

 _Hnn. What is her goal? Is it me, Sensei, Sakura or if by some luck, Naruto?_

 _Damn it, I should have been more careful. If I can just convince the others that she was someone who took care of me…_

 _This is amusing. They assume I am a threat and Naruto is worried about me._

 _C2 can't be like they say. Without her, our nation wouldn't have a chance._

"We are fighting dreamers." The blonde teammate started to sing before getting smacked upside the head.

"Don't give our location away." Sakura rubbed her ears from the pain.

"Sorry."

 _Clever, he sang to cut the tension in the air but he needs to work on his voice._ C2 was impressed.

"Hnn. We need to keep alert." Sasuke kept an eye around them.

"Come on. We have yet to run into trouble and if we do, I can handle them." Naruto grinned rather over-confidently.

"You are quite confident about that. I will remember that I am in good hands." C2 smiled at the blond.

The eldest of the team moved to restrain her blond teammate but stopped seeing the look he was giving.

"I will handle whatever is going to happen in Nami. That is a promise." The Blond stared into the immortal's eyes.

 _He has the spirit of a king. Let's see if he truly has what it takes._

 _Wow, Naruto is really set on what is happening with Nami_.

"Now, now. We need to keep attention away from us." Their sensei tried to defuse the situation.

"Oh, don't worry. After all, one of your student just promised to handle it." The witch was amused at the youngest's reactions.

Rustling of a nearby bush caused Naruto to turn and throw a kunai into it. All that happened was a frightened white rabbit jumping out.

"You scared a rabbit, you idiot. This is not handling it." Sakura was the first to respond.

"That is … I didn't… This doesn't count." The blonde got frustrated.

"At least we know you can handle small animals. Actual threats like bandits and shinobi, we will see." Thus more fuel was added to the fire.

"This doesn't count. Give me a real challenge." Sometimes he should really keep his mouth-shut.

As if to answer, Kakashi noticed something. "Everyone get down!"

Crashing down into the floor, the team and their client barely avoided being bisected. A giant clever flew through the air and found its target. Tree bark and blood littered the ground. Blue eyes followed the blade and widen in shock.

"C2!"

Caught between the blade and a tree, the immortal wheezed and coughed up some blood. As he Ignored things around him, the blond rushed over. He noticed that one of the lungs was pierced. The sight of it hit him and his stomach.

"Don't worry! We will… We will get this out and… Fix you up..."

"You need to worry about yourself, brat." A hand gripped the handle and swung it away from the tree.

The witch fell in the soon to be king's arms. Removal caused blood to gush over the poor boy. A hand reached up and touched his check. Everything went quiet.

 _I don't have time. Have you come to a decision? The path of a king will set you above all others at a cost. Such a person shall be condemned to solitude. Your actions will forever shape much more than your own destiny. Do you accept?_

 _I will change Nami's future. Even if it means being alone, I will use the power of Geass. I accept it._

 _Then go and take the power of a king._

All kinds of images flooded through his mind as a strange symbol glowed upon C2's forehead. Pain invaded his eyes before everything fading away. Naruto gently put down her body and shed a few tears before he wiped them away.

"You think wearing a headband makes you a shinobi. When you hovered between life and death so many times it doesn't even phase you, then you may be called a shinobi. When you become so deadly your profile is entered into my bingo book, you may earn the title of shinobi. But to call upstarts like you a shinobi is a joke." The assassin mocked before a laugh countered it.

"A joke? Compared to your view of shinobi, I guess I am. To me, a shinobi is one who ensures hardship." Anger barely constrained.

"Naruto! Naruto…" Sakura noticed Naruto first and saw the look in his eyes. It terrified her.

"Oh look, the brat finally woke up from his nap." The infamous assassin continued to mock.

With a sharp turn, the newly awaken king looked C2's killer into the eyes. "Enter this into your bingo book. The person who will become the future Hokage is the same person who is going to kick your ass."

 _Naruto..._ Kakashi heart raced. _I need to stop this from going further._

"Alright, you little bastard. I am Momochi Zabuza, Kirigakure no Kijin. One of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu. A brat like you fresh from the academy has no chance." This only encouraged the blonde.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Shinobi of Konoha." With that, the new king drew a kunai and prepared to make Zabuza pay.


End file.
